Electronic games have grown in popularity and complexity over the years. In particular, certain types of electronic games include game experiences which mimic or track real-life activities such as sports, hobbies, etc. These games are provided by computer applications hosted by local servers and/or by servers in the World Wide Web, that allow users to participate on-line among a group of participants interested in the same type of gameplay. Other types of electronic games are related to the convergence between media content companies and electronic game companies. Traditional media content such as movies or television shows normally designed for pure viewer consumption are now including an interactive component similar to video games, ranging from companion and supplemental information for media content available online through a mobile device to actually changing a storyline for a show in response to electronic viewer feedback.
This increased array of electronic game type activity has given rise to various software applications that assist users in processing information related to and/or necessary for gameplay. A user of an electronic game may need assistance with various aspects of gameplay including, but not limited to, advanced instruction tutorials, player information processing, statistical analyses, etc. Applications offered by the game manufacturers as well as third parties provide a means to provide this assistance. For example, participants in fantasy sports games receive volumes of statistical information related to the performance of real life athletes that comprise one or more fantasy teams. Users must analyze this information in making roster and/or strategy decisions on a regular basis during the fantasy sports season which necessitates additional time and attention by the participant. Certain applications directed at one or more of these types of electronic games may be available to a participant that processes this information and/or provide an automatic interface with certain aspects of gameplay. For example, an app may be configured to retrieve quarterback ratings for real-life players on a weekly basis and process these ratings to provide rankings of quarterbacks based on custom point allocations for a particular fantasy football league or game. It would be useful for an electronic game participant to be provided with an evaluation of these applications for use with electronic gameplay based on an objective assessment of utility. This would provide participants with quick access to information on which applications provide utility to gameplay thereby enhancing the gaming experience. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.